It was always her, but he lost his chance
by GryffindorChaser2018-2022
Summary: Because it was her and him, together; It was always her, but he lost his chance. A Lorcan Scamander/Molly Weasley II one-shot.


The Inspiration: _**"One day you're going to see her holding hands with someone who took your chance. She won't even notice you because she's too busy laughing with the stupid jokes he makes. And it will burn your heart seeing that beautiful smile on her face and realizing that you're not the reason anymore. And then it will finally hit you: it was her, it was always her."**_

Pairing:** Lorcan/Molly, because we need more of them**

~_I was planning to do a Scorose one because yeah Scorose is amazing and all that, but we seriously lack Lorcan/Molly.. siriusly.., and even if Molly/Lysander has more people shipping the pairing (or so i think because there aren't more fanfics to prove me wrong!), there are some people who actually like Lorcan and Molly together, like myself. I will be doing another one for Scorpius and Rose, though.. maybe.. perhaps_~

* * *

Lorcan stared at his best friend.. Well, _ex-bestfriend_.. The wild girl with somehow- tanned skin; red hair the shade of a phoenix's bright feathers; her green eyes; her plump, cherry-red lips that looked best when she smiled, and the sound of her voice that can be so intoxicating.

She was _really_ pretty.. gorgeous; _beautiful_, actually. And not only her looks, but the way how she's _so_ kind to everyone; and the way she's so smart and makes everyone laugh; the way she looks so innocent when she basically made every house table, except their (Ravenclaw) own, explode; how she's so forgiving and loyal and understanding. The way she loved someone who didn't know how.

He was her closest friend, and vice-versa, but he probably just took advantage of her. He never showed her just how much he cared for her, _maybe_ because he didn't know how much before, but she stood beside him always, even when she's off as the third wheel when Lorcan goes off dating some_ whore_ from the "_Hottest Bachelors at Hogwarts_" fan group.

And when they attend some party, Molly would stay sober, even at the times she felt some kind of need for alcohol, for him, just so someone could tend to him when he gets _too_ drunk.

And then they started arguing, somewhere around their 6th year. Sure, all friendships have arguments, and they've had a small number of them, but they were all about little things, nothing too big. _Maybe_, they would have been friends still if they never had any of those arguments, if _he_ hadn't started any of them.

Their first real, serious argument was the night before their first Hogsmeade visit of the year, and Molly decided to go with _McLaggen_; for a reason he never knew; instead of him (and Lysander), like what they did usually. They were at the Ravenclaw common room alone, as everyone was either at detention, the library, or sleeping. Lysander was studying with Lily, Molly's cousin, who was a Hufflepuff 2nd year. Lorcan was planning on what they would do once they would arrive, and when Molly told him that she couldn't go, the quarrel escalated, and the two _almost_ woke up the entirety of Ravenclaw.

Months later, their 6th year was nearly over, and Lorcan had started _another_ argument. It had started with him just pointing out an error in her Charms essay, and soon he had brought up irrelevant things such as McLaggen or whoever the hell her current boyfriend, or snogging fling, was, or her no longer hanging out with Lysander and him. And month after month, trying to just deal with the arguments and forget about it, Molly had _finally_ given up on him. Molly, the girl who _never_ gives up, was tired of him and their argument, and let him go.

Looking at her ever since just brought this pain that shot him, a bullseye shot straight at the heart, as if the memories were back and it was happening all over again. He remembers how messy her hair was, from all the pulling she did with her hands; and how her eyes darkened, he could hardly even recognize that it was her eyes, and how tears streaked her blotchy, red face; and how pained she looked when she spoke her final words to him.

_"It's over, Lorcan. I just can't handle this anymore. I'm sorry." The ghost of her voice said, haunting him._

He was brought out from his thoughts when a loud laugh, a _very_ familiar one, was heard from the Gryffindor table. She was seated between McLaggen and some other guy he couldn't recognize. McLaggen seemed to be telling some joke, winking at her every so often. The other guy had his arm around her waist. Merlin, it probably wouldn't even be _considered_ her waist, as his hands had soon snaked down towards her hips, and only an inch away from her arse.

He looked away quickly, and soon seemed interested in his half-eaten pancake. He wished he was still friends with her so he could be the one making her laugh, or be able to tell off _any_ boy even thinking of touching her in a way she had forbid, or used to, at least.

Some girl had squeezed in beside him, but he probably_ wouldn't_ even notice her if she was going in starkers. His mind drifted off into the last proper conversation he has had with _any_ relative of Molly's.

* * *

He was sitting at the Ravenclaw common room, and soon his brother was in front of him, Lily Potter tagged along.

"She liked you- no, actually, she_ loved_ you." Lily hissed angrily, narrowing her hazel eyes at him.

"Molly doesn't love me, at least not in the way you assumed." Lorcan knew that they were talking about Molly. After all, it's all the Gossip Knoll would talk about. Rumor Hill had once told some people that they've had an affair, or that Molly_ loved_ him. It was_ just_ a rumor.

Lysander chuckled. "Seriously, mate. Have you seen the way she looked at you? How her eyes lit up when you're around, and only you? She's had _dozens_ of people asking her out, giving her valentines, even offering a shag or two in some abandoned cupboard, but what does she do? She rejects them, for you! Why haven't you noticed?"

"Are you blind?" Lily asked, still shooting daggers at him. "Or are you too busy looking at that stuck-up Zara Vanity? Her with her breasts open to anyone at 13 and over?"

He ignored Lily and thought about what Lysander said. She_ did_ look at him at a different way than she did with Lysander. She would constantly zone out, and whenever she got caught she would suddenly look down, but if you were quick enough you would get a whiff of her twinkling eyes, and a smile would grace on her lips, a blush rising against her cheeks.

Or the way her eyes would light up when he would talk, and it didn't shine _as_ brightly when someone else would talk.

And over the past six years of Hogwarts with her, she did have _a lot_ of people willing to go out with her, and half of them were _decent_ _enough_. But she had rejected _every single one of them_, no matter how many times they would ask, she had said _no_. And when Lorcan would ask her why, she would, directly or indirectly may it be, mention _him._

And there was more. Like how bright and bubbly she always was around him, and how harsh she can be to whoever he drags along his bed.

Lily raised her eyebrow. "So? Not so blind anymore, are you?"

Lorcan sighed, raising his head. "So, she's in love with me?" Lily shook her head sadly, frowning. "She _was_ in love with you, Scamander. _Was_. I hope you get the difference." She walked out of the Ravenclaw common room, but not before sending a stinging hex at him. Lorcan did all he could to bear the pain.

Lysander gave his brother a quick look, frowning as well. "You've_ changed_ her, mate. And it's probably for the worse." He slowly walked away, but before he could get out completely, he turned back to look at Lorcan.

"And if it _is_ for the worse, you're all to blame. Oh, and you have a horde of Weasleys' and Potters' after you. Malfoy's probably gonna join in, as well. _And_ the rest of the clan, and the _extended_ one" Was the last thing he heard that day, because five minutes later he's being ambushed, and he doesn't even fight against it, because he _knows_ he deserves all those injuries he had gotten.

* * *

Lorcan cast Molly one more look before getting up and walking out of the Great Hall. Maybe if he had noticed earlier, she would still be by his side, and he wouldn't need to worry about any other boys chasing her, because she was _his Molly, and his alone._

It was _cliche_, really. That you end up falling in love with your best friend. He now saw why every other relationship he had didn't work out. It was because of Molly. Because it was _her and him, together_; _It was always her, but he lost his chance._

* * *

_**Hey, so I'm sorry if it's seriously sad, but my parents are fighting, and on MOTHER'S DAY, and my emotions reflect with how I write most of the time (sometimes that's great, sometimes not precisely) . So yeah, Molly and Lorcan. I got the quote from Tumblr, and yeah.**_

_**Oh, and in my head cannon, Molly and Lorcan do actually get together, but this opportunity was there and I took it.**_

_**I hope you didn't expect anything so extraordinary in my writing.**_

_**Improved: 6/15/14**_

* * *

_**Note (June 26, 2014): It was so sad so I'm going to do a sequel soon! A happy ending, non dark and sad sequel! Yay!**_


End file.
